


Against The Hardwood Floor

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Knees against the hardwood floor, scrapping as Dave works into him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	Against The Hardwood Floor

John gives Dave head. 

John is on his knees, both of which are scraping against the hardwood floor.

Dave’s cock hits the back of John’s throat. John then hums in pain. Dave spurts his entire white load into his boyfriend's mouth. John can’t swallow most of it, it drips down from his lips and chin down to his heaving chest. John tries to catch some of it with his hands, but it’s too late. Most of it’s already on the floor. 

Dave looks down at his boyfriend with a smile. John pouts, he wanted to manage to swallow it, he failed again. They’re gonna have to try again later. 


End file.
